pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Thea Oleson
Thea Oleson is supporting character from Performance Pretty Cure. Soon becomes an ally known as Lazuli Bond. Appearance She has waist length chocolate brown hair super wavy with a purple headband and brown eyes wearing glasses. During the cold months, she wears a purple hoodie, jeans, and boots. During the warmer months, she wears a purple and white long sleeved shirt, jean skirt, and sandals. Her school uniform is a granite colored vest over a white dress shirt, grey tie, white pleated skirt with a silver strip around it, white stockings, and black Penny Loafers. As Lapis Bond, her hair becomes knee length tied half up in long pigtails turning Midnight blue with light blue bows holding them and her eyes turn dark blue her glasses dissapear wearing a dark blue midriff showing top with wing shaped short sleeves with two layers, a cyan colored long skirt with a midnight blue ribbon around the waist, light blue gloves with blue rings around the top of them and blue sandals. Personality She is calm, cool, collected and is somewhat of a bragger when it comes to her grades. She still loves her sister, Olivia even though she doesn't really talk to her after what she did though they have been becoming closer since her heart stone was saved. Background Childhood She was the youngest out of the twins being born 10 minutes after Olivia. The two grew up insepirable close bond and always hung out together but when they hit 4th grade their bond began to snap as she became distant after being recruited into Starscape School being tested the highest in the school and she was always studying to make sure she made her parents proud but when she starts noticing that Mateo and Olivia go out every now again but she pushed it off feeling a bit jealous but when Mateo moves two cities away Olivia, worried she tells her parents who drag home a leotard and ballet shoe cladded Olivia and after the big blow out with the parents, Olivia came to Thea in hopes of comfort but Thea sharing her thoughts and views commented that she wouldn't make it far as a dancer anyway and should just give up her dream and shouldn't have even snuck out outing her as the one who told her parents. The two stopped talking from their on out for weeks on end since the grounding but after hearing Olivia agree to their parents terms she thought they finally made her change her mind that is until she came home to find her parents staring at a letter from Olivia telling them she had run away from home and wasn't returning. Thea felt guilty for pushing her that far and searched for her in hopes of apologizing. Reuniting with Olivia When she gets a call from one of Olivia's friends asking why she and her parents aren't at the family day event at her school Thea packs a small bag and heads towards the city and found her way to the school incontering Olivia's friends who mistoke her for her twin until Olivia strolled up snapping at her wanting to know why she was here as Thea began to apologize her phone vibrated showing it was their parents thinking she was trying to rat her out again, Olivia yells saying she never wanted to see her again making her run off only to be cornered by Pin who transforms her heart stone into a Chameleon Jest which was later purifyed by Olivia as Thea returned back to normal as the two tearfully forgave each other. Falling for Oliver and finding love in Acrobatics Becoming Lapis Bond When she finds out that Olivia's Heartful gem was shattered in battle leaving her in a catatonic state she rushes to her side hoping beyond hope that she can some how bring her back but still lays unresponsive and was saddened to hear there was probably no way of waking her up that is until Dreama answers there is away the mystic springs of the land of Talent but first they'd have to get the pieces back after fighting for the pieces for four episodes they bring the pieces to the land of Talent but were attacked as the cures tell Thea to get the stone to fountain as they did she noticed a mural with a blue key in it seaming to draw her towards it but stopped when Dreama pulled her away saying the mural is dangerous holding a spirit with imanagable power as the two moved the key glowed as the two made it to the fountain setting the pieces in the water as it the stone healed the two were attacked by Pin as she and Dreama tried to escape but got tripped making her dropped the Heartful Gem sliding under Pin's foot about to shatter it as Thea cried out saying don't! as the mural shattered behind her as the key floated infront of her along with a locket as it glowed transforming her into Lapis Bond finishing off Pin for good and delivered the stone to Olivia while confused on why she was able to transform. Meeting the Spirit of the Lazuli Locket